Punish Me
by Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha
Summary: My own version of the ending to Magic Knight Rayearth: Season one. Not very good, I must say, but ^^; t'is original.


Title: Punish Me  
Author: Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha  
Author's Notes: Here's a simple fic I scribbled down. I was in school and had nothing to do so I began writing down some thoughts. This is my alternate ending. Heh, enjoy (I hope.)! Also.. please, please keep in mind that I'm not the "happy ending" sort of person.. although, people can change. ;) Maybe..   
Disclaimer: MKR belongs to CLAMP.  
  
  
-----------------  
  
"Emeraude .. "  
  
The princess glanced up, fear and terror apparent in her eyes. Tears dripped endlessly from the aqua orbs as her fragile body trembled.   
"Zagato." She managed to choke out. Her gentle voice was shattered with shivering breaths.  
"I see you've discontinued your attempts to call the Magic Knights, have you not?" Zagato questioned lightly.   
"My power has weakened.. I cannot do anything with my magic, I dare say.. " Emeraude said. "Zagato .. I beg of you. Please, please stop this."  
"I cannot allow the Magic Knights to succeed in their mission." Zagato explained, his eyes locking with Emeraude's. He stepped forward, lifting up her chin with his index finger. "Emeraude, your tears bring me nothing but sadness for all I want is to free you from this .. energy draining position you have been cursed with."  
"Zagato.. " Emeraude started. She paused as Zagato silenced her, placing a single digit amongst her lips.  
"I shall defeat the Magic Knights. That should be proof enough that we can beat whatever fate tries to punish you with. This so-called crime is not, nor ever will be, enough to make me surrender." Zagato said.   
"So many people are suffering. Sacrificing their lives for what I have committed." Emeraude said as she clutched onto Zagato's wrist, slowly pulling it down from her lips. "I cannot live with that upon my conscience. I do not want Cephiro to be punished as well because of me."  
"Cephiro can vanish into the corners of the universe!" Zagato said, clenching his fist.  
"The Magic Knights.. worked so hard to-- " Emeraude said.  
"To hell with them." Zagato whispered in anger. "I will not permit them to come near you." He stared down at Emeraude, his eyes flared with of fury.  
".. Zagato.. " Emeraude began. She watched as he slammed his eyes shut and raised his hand up to the golden orb she sat within. A glow emitted from his palm causing the orb to slowly dissolve off. "What are you.. ?"  
"Emeraude, before I destroy the Magic Knights," Zagato said, ".. I cannot leave until I am able to .. " He slowly enclosed his arms around Emeraude. "I shall win. Do not doubt me."  
"Zagato.. " Emeraude said, her throat overcome by the sobs rising up from them. Her tears flooded out as she held onto her beloved, thoughts of horror haunted her mind. "Zagato, don't go. J-Just stay with me. I have searched for a way for this to end with happiness, but I have noticed it to be impossible. Please, just continue to hold me until the Magic Knights appear. It is the only way .. "  
"No!" He quickly released her. "I will not let them take you away!"  
  
"Zagato!" A voice rang within the walls of the castle.  
  
"I suppose they've arrived." Zagato stated. "Emeraude, do not try any foolish attempt to aid them." Within a second, he disappeared out the door.  
"No! Zagato! Come back!!" Emeraude cried as she broke down into tears.. She tried reaching out to him, but the spell reappeared and an orb was once again encircled about her. "Zagato! Please come back!"  
  
"I wonder where he is." Umi said, her eyes reflecting the emotions of fear hidden behind a shield of courage.  
"He should be in here.. " Fuu said, though unsure of her own words.  
"He's here." Hikaru confirmed upon hearing footsteps approaching from the halls. Distant at first, then louder and louder. Each slow and steady, like the thumping of a heart. They echoed throughout the room and stirred up an atmosphere of fright. Hikaru slowly gathered herself as she stared at the empty hallway from within Rayearth and waited.  
"Magic Knights." A voice, which literally described the feeling of horror and nightmares, flew from down the hall as a figure of a mecha in black appeared before them.  
"Zagato.. " Hikaru said, the anger in her words escaping through her gritted teeth. "Let Emeraude-hime go! Your actions are unforgivable!"  
"You caused chaos and struck terror into the hearts of many innocent souls!" Umi asked. She held her sword tightly in her hands, waiting to begin the final battle.  
"Why did you kidnap Emeraude-hime? You could have easily made her continue to pray. If you want to control all of Cephiro, having her pray for it's well-being is better than allowing it to rot to the core. Why did you not think of this?" Fuu questioned. Her heart pounded against the walls of her chest, waiting for Zagato to answer.  
"Magic Knights, do you sincerely expect Emeraude to experience a shred of happiness when she is forced to uplift the goodness of this land? Has the fact that her position of the "pillar" is actually a difficult one?"  
".. What are you saying??" Hikaru shouted.  
"A legend will remain a legend. I shall prevent it from coming true. You will not go near Emeraude." Zagato said.  
"We made a promise!" Umi exclaimed.  
"To save Emeraude-hime and Cephiro!" Fuu said.  
"And a promise is a promise!!" Hikaru finished. She lifted up her sword and advanced forth towards Zagato. The blade collided into an invisible shield protecting him. He smirked.  
"I... can't .. lose.. " Hikaru groaned through her teeth as she pressed the sword against the barrier, "Not ... after... everything I've.. been... though!!" The sword burst into flames as it sliced through the shield. Zagato looked up in shock as he immediately brought up his sword to intercept with hers before it sliced into his body.   
"You have a very strong will.. and, as you know, will is everything in this land." Zagato informed, still defending himself from the determined Hikaru. "However, that also means that this battle will be won by me." He quickly and skillfully pushed the his sword against Hikaru's, throwing her off balance which gave him enough time to step back a bit. "Inazuma.. shourai!"  
"Hikaru!!" Umi cried as she watched the flash of thunder gather at the tip of Zagato's sword and advance towards her friend. "Mizu no... RYUU!!" The creature of water shot out towards the lightning, but was only to be easily sliced through.   
"Mamori no kaze!" Fuu shouted, giving her try at saving Hikaru as a whirlwind was formed at her palm, spinning into a shield that set before Hikaru. The lightning struck at it, but still broke through after a while.   
"Hikaru-san/Hikaru!" Fuu and Umi yelled, bracing themselves for what was to happen next. Hikaru, quick as always, brought up her sword in attempt to ricochet the attack back to its sender. She fought with the powerful thunderbolt until it flew back towards the ground.   
"Girls from the other world, you obviously are no match for me." Zagato stated.  
  
"Zagato.. please.. "  
  
"That was simply a taste of my power.. " Zagato warned.  
  
"No.. Zagato, I beg of you.. please, stop this.. "  
  
".. I doubt that you are able to escape from every attack I throw at you. You could try, most definitely. Yet, you would be unsuccessful. I suggest that you surrender now." Zagato said.  
"We surrender to no one." Hikaru said, lifting up her sword as a sign that the battle shall continue on.  
"Zagato! Since you won't release Emeraude-hime, we'll make you release her! We're here to defeat you and save the princess and this world!" Umi claimed.  
  
"Please, stop.."  
  
"Naive girls from the other world, do you really expect to defeat me? I admit, you do appear to have some sort of power, but.. it is a waste of time." Zagato said.  
"Zagato, I have a question," Fuu stated boldly, taking a step forth, "Why did you kidnap the princess? I have considered this question many times. You obviously do not care about Cephiro and its future. So, why?"  
".. Why? You question me on why I have taken Emeraude captive, the chosen "pillar" that supports peace and prosperity in this land, who has but no meaning nor purpose in life except to be forced to pray for the well being of others? That otherwise has nothing to look forward to each morning she awakens except the same thing day in, day out? .. Girl from the other world, tell me... if you were forced to be the "pillar", not by choice, but because you are who you are, how would your emotions be? Has anyone in this .. selfish world ever thought about this from Emeraude's perspective??" Zagato asked.  
Fuu looked rather taken back, ".. I understand that it must be a very terrible thing to live up to, however--"  
"How would you understand??" Zagato asked.  
"You kidnapped Emeraude-hime because you wanted her to-- " Umi started.  
"None of you would, nor ever could understand what she is going through.." Zagato said, meeting eyes with Hikaru.  
  
"No.. please.. "  
  
"If you want to fight for her imprisonment from the joys of life, for her eyes to behold even more tears than now, for her to lead on with her dreadful life ... then, by all means, I shall fight against you." Zagato said. A confused look crouched onto Hikaru's face, her expression twisting and turning many ways, unsure of how to feel about this situation.   
  
"Zagato, let them.. let them do what they are here to do .. please, don't try to rescue me. I am.. not worth any of this... Zagato.. "  
  
"Girls from the other world, Magic Knights. I stand against you in this battle.. and I will prevail." Zagato claimed, firmly clutching onto his sword. Hikaru didn't budge. Umi stared down at her sword in silence. Fuu hesitated.  
".. I .. I don't understand.. " Hikaru whispered, her ruby eyes filling with tension and confusion.  
"Why is Emeraude-hime in imprisonment?.. What does this guy mean?" Umi asked herself as her sapphire orbs locked onto the blade of her sword.  
Fuu stood, immobile, her emerald oculars searching her mind for an answer to this unsolvable problem, "... Dreadful life?.. Emeraude-hime? Does this mean--"  
"Zagato!" Hikaru shouted, "We.. we made a promise to many that we would save Cephiro and bring the princess back.. and without a doubt in my mind.. or heart, I will fulfill that promise."   
"A-As will I!" Umi yelled.  
"... And I, too!" Fuu exclaimed.  
"Then prepare for death." Zagato said, his energy and strength gathering up for his next attack. 'If I fight with my sword alone, I would stand much of a chance against three.. ' He laughed softly.   
  
"Zagato! Stop! Please!!"  
  
He advanced forth and brought his sword up with perhaps the strongest opponent in this field, Hikaru. She, as expected, attempted to force him back. Umi began a strike at him from behind. He had been watching the other two from the corners of his eyes as he swiftly slid out of the way, allowing Hikaru and Umi to collide into each other. Fuu began a spell instead of trying to attack physically.   
"Green gale!" Winds darted towards the high priest as he emitted a thunderbolt from his palm and dissolved the attack.  
"He's.. strong.. " Umi said, rushing to her feet.  
"Yes.. " Fuu said, "I believe his will is what's pushing him.. "  
"His will?" Umi asked.  
"He .. strongly wishes for Emeraude-hime to remain where she is and not allow us to save her.. " Fuu explained.  
"But why would such a wish be so strong!?" Umi cried.  
"I.. I don't know. I'm not sure.. " Fuu said, "Something about him... "  
"Fuu-chan! Umi-chan!!" Hikaru's voice erupted from the side as her figure rushed before the two knights to block out Zagato's surprise attack amongst them. "Umi-chan.. Fuu-chan.. move!" The two fled as Hikaru sped out of the way herself to allow the attack to hit the wall of the castle.  
"We .. can't let him win.. " Hikaru said. She tightened her fist. "Honou no..."  
"Hikaru.. " Umi said, watching her friend begin a spell.  
"YA!" Crimson fires flared up and flew towards Zagato at an amazing speed, quicker and much more powerful than any of her previous ones. He lifted his hand to form a shield about himself. Still, the flames broke through in no more than two seconds.   
  
"Zagato!"  
  
"Hikaru-san! Umi-san!" Fuu called, "I hate to be forward, but now is a time to find the princess."  
"Right." Umi and Hikaru agreed. The three headed in on their Mashins, flying up and down the halls in search of the trapped princess.  
"Stop!" Zagato shouted, ignoring his injuries and darting in after them.  
  
"Please.. Zagato... just let them--"  
"Emeraude-hime!!" Hikaru shouted at the sight of the weeping princess.  
"Is it.. really her?" Umi asked.  
"Emeraude-hime, we finally found you.. " Fuu said in relief.  
"Magic Knights.. you must quickly perform the task you were sent here to .. " Emeraude said quickly.  
"Of course," Hikaru nodded, "We shall free you from Zagato's capture."  
Silence.  
" .. Magic Knights.. " Emeraude began.  
".. Is there a problem?" Umi asked.  
Fuu kept watch at the door, "We don't have much time. Zagato'll be here.. "  
"Magic Knights, I .. apologize.. please, I am.. so.. so.. sorry.. " Emeraude said, breaking down into tears.  
"Emeraude-hime!" Hikaru said, trying to reach the princess, but the orb held strong.  
"I .. I called you here not to rescue me.. " Emeraude explained.  
"Hikaru-san! Umi-san! I can hear him.. " Fuu warned.  
"Your task is far from the one you thought it to be.. " Emeraude went on.   
"What is it?" Hikaru asked quickly.  
"Was it not you that we saw at the Tokyo Tower? The one who told us to save Cephiro??" Umi questioned. A sound of rumbling came from the hall. Fuu had disappeared.  
"Yes, that was me. Only I can summon those from the other world. I have lied to you. Your true duty is to--"  
"MAGIC KNIGHTS." A voice bellowed from the halls. Fuu and Windam was sent flying into the room, crashing against the wall.  
"I.. held him off for as long as I could.. " Fuu said weakly. "I'm sorry.. "  
"Fuu/Fuu-chan!" Umi and Hikaru shouted.   
"Die!" Zagato shouted, running towards Umi with his sword. As an instinct, she quickly raised up her rapier in a defense mode.  
"Umi-chan!" Hikaru cried, coming to her friend's rescue. A bolt of lightning shot from Zagato's free hand and hit Hikaru's left shoulder, causing her to halt periodically.  
"Please, Zagato! STOP!" Emeraude cried helplessly from inside her barrier.  
"He's.. strong... " Umi said, putting up her front as toughly as she could have. "Maybe if I.. Mizu no... RY--!" A scream escaped the knight's lips, cutting off her spell, as Zagato had quickly flown back in his own Mashin and sped forth, ramming his sword into Umi's and sent her back into the wall.  
"Umi-chan!!" Hikaru cried.   
"H-Hikaru.. " Umi choked out as she lay on the ground.  
"Zagato! Stop! Please, I.. am begging you.. " Emeraude shouted through tears. She brought her frail fists up to the side of the orb and pounded, in an attempt to escape. "Magic Knight!" She called to Hikaru.  
"Emeraude-hime??" Hikaru looked towards the princess.  
"Quickly! You must do what I called you out here to do!" Emeraude-hime cried.  
"If it's not to save you, then .. what!?" Hikaru cried, watching Zagato's eyes widen. "Emeraude-hime??" He dashed towards her as she blocked him off with her sword. ".. Akai .. inazuma!!" Thunderbolts of crimson shot towards the high priest as he tried to block them off.   
"Zagato.. " Emeraude whispered at the sight of her beloved.  
"Emeraude-hime, what is my true.. duty?" Hikaru asked hurriedly.  
"!!" An orb slammed into the Magic Knight, sending her to the side of the room.  
"Zagato, please... stop this now!!!" Emeraude cried out as a blinding golden light protruded from the turquoise sphere that sat in the center of her crown. It rushed into the side of her confinement, smashing through it in an instant. The princess, weak from her spell, fell faintly out of the orb.  
"Emeraude-hime!" Hikaru yelled, flying to the princess. She knelt by her, "Emeraude-hime.. Emeraude-hime.. are you alright??"   
"... Magic Knight.. Now that I am free.. I beg of you.. please, fulfill your duty and promise to save this land the only.. way you can..." Emeraude said.  
"No!" Zagato shouted. Emeraude looked up at him as she lifted up her hand slowly. Another light was released from there, pushing Zagato back.  
"I'm.. sorry." Emeraude apologized.  
"Emeraude-hime.. what do you mean by "the only way I can"??" Hikaru questioned.  
"It is true that.. being the "pillar", I have a large amount of authority.. no one can hurt me in any physical way.. no one in Cephiro, that is. Only those from the other world, like you." Emeraude explained.   
Hikaru blinked in confusion, "What?" A crash suddenly sounded from behind them. "What's that?!" Hikaru jerked around.  
"Aoi tatsumaki/Midori no shipuu!" The voices of her friends echoed behind them, blocking off Zagato's attack towards her.  
"Magic Knight, I deserve to be punished for my selfish ways.. even if you save Cephiro, I cannot forgive myself.. My wish.. is to be parted from this world.. for eternity." Emeraude said.  
"What.. ?" Hikaru stared at the princess.  
"I have committed the greatest crime .. " Emeraude informed, glancing briefly at Zagato.  
".. Crime?" Hikaru asked.  
"I .. have fallen in love." Emeraude said, though her voice showed no sign of shame, just sadness.  
"Love..? With.. " Hikaru's eyes flew back to Zagato."  
"Yes." Emeraude said as she saw Hikaru's actions.  
"But--" Hikaru started.  
"Please, punish me for my crime.. Fulfill my wish.. " Emeraude said.  
".. What do you want me to do?" Hikaru asked, hesitantly a bit.  
".. I need you.. to.. " Emeraude started.  
".. To.. ?" Hikaru questioned.  
"Kill ... me."  
"K-K.."  
"There was no use in her telling you that, girl from the other world." Zagato's voice claimed. Selece and Windam were lying on the ground, making their hardest attempt to rise, but could not.  
"Umi-chan.. Fuu-chan.. " Hikaru started. She stared at Emeraude-hime, still refusing to believe what she had just heard, "E-Emeraude-hime.. "  
"Please .. grant me the only wish I've ever yearned for .. Magic Knight.. " Emeraude pleaded.  
"I-I.." Hikaru stuttered, searching for the words that did not come.  
"Anei shougeki!" An orb of darkness was sent speeding towards Hikaru and Rayearth.  
"No!" Emeraude screamed.  
"Akai inazuma!!" Hikaru casted quickly, escaping danger. Zagato stood before her, his dark eyes sending daggers into her very soul.  
"Magic Knight.. please.. " Emeraude begged, tears spilling from her eyes.  
"E-Emeraude-hime.. I .. I don't.. " Hikaru's words scrambled out of her mouth. Her hands shook, her mind filled with confusion. Confusion of what to say. Confusion of what to do. Emeraude-hime, the precious princess of Cephiro, the one who had summoned her and her friends to another world, to fight and learn magic skillfully before the world crumbles so that they can become strong and mature enough to defeat the one they assumed was their enemy, the so-called "evil" Zagato. However, their true purpose was to eliminate the one person they thought they were helping out, Emeraude-hime. Hikaru felt faint, her heart raced. Umi and Fuu weren't strong enough to help her. She was on her own.  
".. As I have said, your best action now would be to surrender. I shall return you to your own world. You have no rightful purpose here." Zagato said.   
".. I can't.. surrender.. " Hikaru muttered, "Not now.. not after everything.."  
Zagato sighed, "Your choices are foolish. They should cost you your life."  
"H-Hikaru.. " Umi's voice rang in the knight's head.  
"Umi-chan??" Hikaru turned towards her friends.  
".. Hikaru-san.." Fuu's voice was heard as well. Hikaru looked helplessly at them. If she had rushed to their side, Zagato would have taken Emeraude into his capture again. She stood her ground.  
"Hikaru.. our.. t-true purpose is.. to .. k-k-kill.. Emeraude-hime, isn't it..?" Umi asked weakly.  
".. " Hikaru nodded slowly in silence.  
"To.. make the princess happy and.. to save Cephiro.. ?" Fuu questioned.  
Hikaru nodded again.  
"If Zagato .. continues on .. what will be of.. Ce.. Cephiro?" Fuu asked, lifting up her head to look at Hikaru.  
"Cephiro.. will crumble.." Hikaru answered.  
"Hikaru, what does Emeraude-hime.. want us to do?" Umi asked.  
".. To.. kill.. her.. " Hikaru replied hesitantly.  
"Is that her true wish..?" Fuu asked.  
"Yes.." Hikaru said.  
"Hikaru-san, use your best judgment... our duty as the Magic Knights.. is what we were summoned here to do.. " Fuu said.  
"It hurts, I know, Hikaru.. " Umi said, "But.. "  
"Enough!!" Zagato said. Hikaru spun around.  
"What is your final choice? I shall give you one last choice." Zagato said.  
".. I.. " Hikaru started.  
".. Yes?" Zagato asked. Hikaru glanced back towards Umi and Fuu. They stared back at her, waiting. Her eyes turned to the weeping Emeraude, her hands clasped together, silently pleading Hikaru to grant her wish. Hikaru trembled.  
"Emeraude-hime," Hikaru started as she knelt down on one knee before the princess, "I regretfully.. grant your.. wish.. " Hikaru finished, tears dripping down her eyes.  
"Magic Knight.. " Emeraude whispered gratefully.  
".. I see you have made your decision.. " Zagato stated, "And not the correct one, either."  
"Zagato.. " Hikaru mumbled, feeling guilty for her choice, for she understood that he had done nothing wrong.  
"You must now die." Zagato said.  
"A-Akai... " Hikaru choked out, sobs cutting in every second. Zagato's figure flew towards her. ".. Ina..zuma!!!" The flames jolted towards Zagato strongly, hitting him with precise aim and sending him back. Hikaru's heart pounded as she watched him stumble.  
".. her will.. " Zagato muttered, struggling to stand, ".. has become stronger.."  
"Emeraude-hime.. " Hikaru said, turning to the princess. Her voice cracked as tear droplets slid down her cheek. "I.. I'll never forget this.. "  
"Hikaru/Hikaru-san.. " Umi and Fuu whispered, watching Hikaru.  
"I.. apologize .. so very much.. " Emeraude said.  
"No, I'm sorry.. " Hikaru said. A firey orb surrounded her hand. ".. E-Emeraude-hime... forgive me.. " A sob crept up her throat. "H-Ho.. nou.. n..no.."  
"Thank you.. Magic Knight.. " Emeraude whispered, revealing a smile Hikaru had never seen.  
".. Y--" Hikaru let her head drop, tears falling onto the ground. "YA!!!!!"   
"NO!!!!!!!!" Zagato's voice echoed throughout the castle as he watched the frail figure of his beloved and the flame collide into each other.   
"Zagato .. I'm free.. just like you wanted me to be.. " Emeraude's voice sounded in the air. Zagato stared blankly at the ground, his eyes distant and cold. His hand clung firmly onto his sword as he lifted it.  
"Zagato, no!" Umi shouted.  
"Stop!" Fuu protested, trying to rise to her feet. Hikaru stood, silent and immobile, barely noticing anything happening around her. Her hands shook, letting her sword drop to the ground with a clang.   
"E-Emeraude-hime..." Hikaru said weakly, falling to her knees and breaking down into tears. A sudden light flashed throughout the room.  
  
"Hikaru??"   
"Hikaru-san?"  
"Umi-chan? Fuu-chan??"  
The three girls looked around. Familiar students wandered around as they did before they left. Going on with their lives, carefree. Having no idea of what Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu went through.  
".. We're back.. " Fuu said softly.  
".. The Tokyo Tower.. Emeraude-hime must have--" Umi added slowly.  
A tear formed and fell from Hikaru's eye as she stared out into the sky. "Emeraude-hime... Z-Zagato.. forgive me.. "  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Okay, there it was. My icky version of the MKR ending. It was terrible, wasn't it? C'mon, tell me the truth. The actual ending was better; don't ask me why I wrote this piece of junk.. e.e I had to make the ending pretty much the same because, if I hadn't, how would 2nd season fit in?? I changed it around a little.. this was just for fun actually. Nothing important. Just to scare away the "writer's block monster". Anyway, please review or ... or .. I'll... I'll.. throw things.. at you! x.e; No flaming, though. I'm very sensitive.. Kidding, heh. Do want ya' want! :D  
  
- Syaoran No Ichiban Aikousha -  



End file.
